Wizard War 3
by Maseth
Summary: Set ten years after the Battle of Hogwarts. During a simple prisoner exchange, a battle breaks out between British aurors and the American Government of Magical Affairs. Now, the two nations are on the brink of war. Does not use main book characters. Mostly O.C.'s. Rated T for later violence. Might need to switch to M. R
1. Chapter 1: New York Harbor

**Chapter one: New York Harbor**

"GET INTO POSITION!" Captain Hendrix shouted. Men and women shuffled about to the portholes on either side of the ship. After placing waterproofing charms, they were able to open the portholes to point their wands through. New York was in sight. If tonight was successful, then they would have rescued a British prisoner of war AND received the ten thousand galleons prize money that came with it.

"I sure as hell hope you know what you're doing, Mr. Cowling!" the captain yelled over his shoulder as he watched the coast guard patrol boats approach. "Remember that some of us don't have wands."

"I've never lost a charge before." Cowling said confidentially. "And I don't intend to start tonight. Aurors, at the ready!" Several aurors tightened their holds on their wands. A few of them looked visibly shaken, but they held their wands steady.

"Please, step onto the deck," Came a voice from the coast guards speakers.

"Dawlish," Cowling nodded to an auror who nodded back before making his way to the deck. For this to work, they would need to get as far as possible before going on the offensive.

"How can I help you?" Dawlish called out. Cowling waited just out of sight.

"I assume you have your credentials." The Coast Guard man called out once they were in proper earshot. "The president has ordered the harbor to be cleared over the next week."

"I do," Dawlish called back. "They're here in my cabin. Would you like to enter?"

The Coast Guard captain stepped from the orange boat onto the navy blue boat. He almost lost his grip, but, Cowling held out a hand and pulled the Coast Guard captain back aboard. He looked slightly shaken but pulled himself together quickly. "Thank you," He stammered. "I'm Captain Mark Walsh of the U.S. Coast Guard. I'm not sure if you're aware, but the harbor's been closed for the week; Orders of President Larry Page."

"I'm aware," Dawlish replied. "I am John Dawlish. I'm with the British Ministry." He cut himself off from adding 'of Magic.' "I'm here as a prison escort. I have my credentials in the cabin if you wish to see them."

Captain Walsh nodded and followed Dawlish to the cabin door. As Dawlish entered, Walsh rested his hand on his firearm and peered in, suspiciously. He obviously did not notice the dozen or so guns and wands pointed toward him. He entered cautiously. Looking at the papers handed to him, he didn't hear the word whispered behind him.

"Imperio."

"Well," Walsh said, handing the blank papers back. "All seems to be in order." He walked back out of the cabin and onto his own boat again. The engine roared to life and moved on.

Their boat moved forward making its' way toward the Statue of Liberty.

"You said the American Ministry of Magic was set up by the French?" A young witch asked another witch.

"Yup." The second witch replied in a Scottish accent. "Apparently, America wasn't doing so well on her own, so France helped hem set one up. Problem was, they didn't have a proper place to set up. They sent over the statue and set up a ministry. Course, the Americans call it the… Government of Magical Affairs."

"Who's she modeled after?" The younger witch was genuinely interested.

"Dorothea Dix, I think." The elder witch replied. "She founded a bunch of muggle mental hospitals and three magical hospitals. The face of the statue is a little off, but I think that was just to make her look more beautiful."

The younger witch stared with interest as the statue became ever closer.

They met no more delays as the boat moved to the island the statue stood. Everyone on board was nervous, though they all tried to hide it.

-0|+|0-

"I'd eat up if I were you." The American prison guard said to Eric Scallion. "Not that particularly envy you. I'm not sure the Brits will give you a last meal before you're given the dementor's kiss." He put on a false thoughtful look. "I wonder if you'll fell your soul ripped out. I know there's usually a lot of screaming involved."

Scallion didn't move.

"What were you trying to get anyway?" The guard continued. "I didn't think a British wizard needed anything from America, much less Anchorage Academy of Magic. Eh? I thought Alaska only had eskimoes and glaciers." Still nothing.

"Very well." The guard said, smirking. "They've just entered the harbor. You'll be home soon." With that, the guard walked away laughing. He made his way to the guard station not far away. Inside, another guard sat back in a wooden chair with his feet propped on a coffee table. The TV was on the mid-day news.

"Wildfires continue to spread in California as local officials continue to battle the blaze. Over thirty have been hospitalized, dozens are still missing and seven have been confirmed dead. Still no word on what caused the blaze. Governor Michaels has been seen comforting the-"

The channel changed.

"Of course it's the government's fault!" Some Limbaugh guy was yelling. If Governor Michaels had any real brains, he would have had measures in place long before the fires started. The only reason the fires spread so far is because Michaels refused to take my advice and build a thirty foot wall along the Mexican border."

"Are muggles really so stupid?" The relaxing guard asked.

"Must be," The standing guard mused. "They can usually go on like this for days."

The TV was switched off and the guards put on their game faces. Any minute now, a team of British aurors would be arriving to escort their main prisoner back to Brittan. They moved into the hall and waited. From the lower levels, there was a loud shout of pain from an interrogation chamber.

-0|+|0-

"Right this way." Said the president of magical affairs, Charles Greensburg. "He's on the lower levels. I trust you checked in?"

Cowling nodded. While he had only been to the American GOMA once before, he knew quite well the risk of proceeding into the building without checking in; a fine would be the least of his worries.

Greensburg led Cowling and his team to an elevator off to the side. "Holding cells," Greensburg commanded once everyone was in. The doors shut immediately and they moved deeper into the official building.

"Nasty business this," Greensburg sighed. "He was captured holding students hostage in Alaska. No idea what he wanted there, but he scared the hell out of them. They had to be transferred to University of Washington Medical Center. Their magical injuries ward has been full since he arrived here. You said he's going straight to Azkaban?"

"Not directly," Cowling replied. "There are quite a few more charges to add from the past month. But, He'll be going in for a lot longer than originally planned, that's for sure.

**End Chapter.**

Notes: (in no particular order)

Larry Page is one of the co-founders of Google, of which I do not own.

I don't know much about Rush Limbaugh. I just mixed his favorite things; Yelling about how stupid the government is, and yelling about the border to Mexico. His report was SUPPOSED to sound stupid and no offence was intended.

You may notice a number of references to other things in this fic. I'm also trying to add some historical stuff to it. This fic WON'T have what you normally come to expect from fics, meaning no Harry, Ron or Hermione. No Draco. No Marauders. There are a few names I'll use. You may have already expected Dawlish. I also intend to have other minor characters. I feel it important to give credit to Darth Drafter; he directly inspired this fic with his story, The Little Veela that Could. It showed me a whole new perspective on just about all things Potter. I didn't intend to have such a short first chapter. But, with the plans I have, I want a whole new chapter. Sorry this chapter's so dry. I promise the next chapter won't be so… dry. (lol spoiler)

Like all authors here, I own nothing. Also, like most authors here, I need ideas. I have a basic idea of where I want this to go, but I'm not sure how to get there.

I won't say I'll update every week, but I'll try for as often as possible. And, I'll really try to have ch2 by tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: Stone and Water

**Chapter Two: Water and Stone**

"Get up!" Cowling commanded. Scallion lay on the ground in his cell in exactly the same position the guards left him in. He didn't even stir. "You sure he hasn't been kissed?" He added to the guard.

"Not entirely, no," The guard replied. "He hasn't moved since he arrived. We've had to force him to eat just to keep him alive. I'm not sure what happened at that school, but, something's broken him."

"Did he put up a fight?" Cowling asked. It was odd for wizards of any caliber not to put up a fight; even more so when they knew Azkaban awaited.

"No." The guard continued. "As soon as our aurors got to Anchorage, he handed over his wand and complied with everything he was told. Still wouldn't say why he was there."

"Imperious curse?"

"I'm not sure." The guard confessed. "Not that I object, with the stories on this one. Are those rumors true? I mean, did he really lay waste to the Department of Mysteries?"

"I'm not sure." Cowling confessed. "From what I hear, there was so much fiend fire that the entire ministry was evacuated. Thirty something admitted to St. Mungo's."

"No one dead?"

"I think an unspeakable got trapped, but, I never saw anything. I was in Egypt."

"Damn. Do me a favor; make him pay."

"That I will," Cowling looked down at his watch. "Damn, Time's running fast. Sorry to cut this short, but, I have a schedule to meet."

"Of course," The guard said. "Good luck."

Cowling pointed his wand at Scallion. "Incarcerous!" Ropes flew out of his wand and bound the prisoner. "Wingardium Leviosa!" The bound Scallion floated into the air as the guard unlocked the cell door. Cowling began back toward the entrance. The aurors behind him followed in step. This was their main focus. This was the single most important moment of their careers, yet. There were people staring. Of course there were, this was the criminal that the British ministry of magic so hoped to catch. This was the notorious wanted man that fled to America/ This was-

"Cowling?" The Scottish auror said behind him. "You a metamorphmagus? You're hair's changing color."

"Shit!" Cowling said under his breath. He cast a notice-me-not charm. He could feel the potion's effects wearing off. No doubt the others could too. They only had one floor to go. Would he make it out of here without notice? He looked at Scallion, Scallion was looking back at him. New confidence filled inside him. Scallion had to leave here.

"We'll have to be quick." The shifting witch said behind him. "Wands at the ready."

The elevator door slid open and they began the walk across the main hall. After only five paces, red lights began to flash and an alarm bell sounded. Those around were looking around looking for the disturbance. Cowling and his crew took advantage of their momentary distraction.

"Stupify!" came the shouts of the, now no longer disguised imposters. Spellfire immediately began to fly through the air. Red and purple lights flew from every direction. The youngest in the group was hit with a red streak to the throat which exploded in a rain of thick blood. She was dead before she hit the ground,

The small group made their way forward. Their basic shield charms blocking the blunt of the assault, but several more powerful curses managed to slip through. Another member of their team fell to a yellow ring of light that cut him like a sword halfway through the hall. 'Cowling' pointed over his shoulder. "Oppugno!" Some of the rubble that was blasted from the floor flew into the crowd. There where a few yells as they hit their targets.

With any luck, Scallion would make out alive. 'Cowling' was expendable. They turned to run the remaining distance to the door, Scallion still bound and floating. As they approached, the real aurors entered. Upon seeing the group of three and Scallion, they drew their wands.

"Caeco!" Yelled one of 'Cowling's' crew. The lead auror's vision failed him instantly. He stayed his ground. The other aurors attacked. More red lights filled the air. The man next to 'Cowling' (the fake one, now that the real was twenty feet away) pointed into the group of aurors and shouted, "Reducto!" The ground exploded, breaking the auror's formation. The small group charged forward hoping to break through in the confusion.

"STOP!" The real Cowling's magically enhanced voice called. They didn't. Curses flew over their heads as they ran through the door. Gunfire passed then as Captain Hendrix and his crew laid cover fire. Everything seemed to slow as it does in heated situations. He and his two companions sped towards the waiting boat. He could see as tracer fire flew passed him toward the oncoming Americans.

His footsteps clunked as they met the smooth metal of the rear gangplank. Captain Hendrix ran passed him to the cabin and the boat roared to life and sprang forward. They were eager to get as much distance between them and the shore as possible. Scallion, having been freed by the Scottish witch, stood and watched the retreating coastline.

"May I borrow your wand?" Scallion asked Marshal, for that was the imposter 'Cowlings' name. Marshal seemed hesitant, but handed it over. Scallion examined it. "Redwood and…" He looked at the tip. "Unicorn hair?" Marshal nodded.

Scallion pointed the redwood wand at the wake the boat left. "DEPULSO AQUAM!" The water before him surged toward the shore at speed. It quickly rose into a column twenty feet high and rose still. His score was settled. He handed the redwood wand back to Marshal as he made his way to the cabin.

"Get ahold of the British Ministry!" An American auror shouted. "They must me caught!"

"Y- Yes sir!" Another shouted. "Expecto Patronum!" A silver blur burst from his wand and zipped across to the Ministry of Magic.

"If they get away, There's gonna he he-" He stopped short, looking toward the water. His face fell. "GET OUT OF HERE!" He yelled. Aurors were disapperating. Muggles who came to see the statue could do nothing but scream. A fifry foot tall (and growing) wave was rolling toward shore at an alarming pace. Several protective wards went up, but he knew they were no use.

The giant wave now loomed over them. There was no escape. The screams of muggles and magicals alike were drown out by the roar of the wave. A few fees from the railings, several Muslim muggle women were on the ground, their arms outstretched on the grass before them, praying. In all the confusion, only one person had the presence of mind to ant on anything. The auror, Cowling, (the real one) turned his wand on the great, shadowed statue.

"Piertotum Locomotor!" Cowling felt the force of the now seventy foot tall wave break his neck, instantly.

Marshal let out a nervous laugh as he watched the humongous wave crash onto the shore. They had done it. They had rescued Scallion without even a real plan. Sure, he lost over half his crew, but, he had what he came for. He turned to Scallion. "So, brother, How fared your mission?"

"Not quite as planned, "Scallion admitted. "I knew they were coming. I had to hide it in downtown Anchorage."

"You what!?" Marshal shouted, appalled. "If someone gets their hands on-"

Boom.

Marshal fell silent at once. They were out of spellfire range, but he still didn't like the sound of whatever that was.

"Cut the engines," Marshal demanded. The engine fell silent as the boat drifted to a halt. Every few moments, there was a soft _thump._

"It sounds like it's coming from below us." Scallion commented. "I swear, If we die for this job, I'll… Where's the statue?"

Marshal looked toward shore. Where the statue once stood, there was what looked to be a small building.

"M- Maybe the wave knocked it over?"

"I don't think so, the wave was only half as tall as the statue."

"Come on, Let's-"

Right in front of the boat, a great ripple began to appear. The boat rose and fell heavily as it passed the boat. From the water erupted a great, greenish, stone hand. It swung back and swatted at the boat. It missed, but only my inches. The boat was launched as the shockwave from the water hit.

Once again, the engine roared into life. The boat only traveled a few feet when the stone hand grabbed it, lifting it out of the water. There they hung for a good five seconds before being slammed into the water. The boat split in two. Marshal was thrown into the water.

Desperately, Marshal tried to resurface, to no avail. Panic started to set in. The statue had him in its hand. All was going dark.

There was a light. A light at the end of a tunnel? Preposterous. Only muggles believed in such things. But if not that, then what?

Oxygen filled his lungs. He was gasping for air. Where was he? Was this heaven? Or… Maybe after what he just did…

No

He was definitely breathing. His chest heaved with gasps spitting up water. There was rustling nearby. As he came to his senses, he realized there was sand under him. Hot sand. He looked up to see someone kneeling nearby. Scallion was rapidly moving in a large circle casting wards.

"KKEENNNNYYYYYYYYY!" The Scottish witch wailed. Her lover, Kenny, Had been splinched in two, right down the middle.

"Calm yourself, Ashley." Scallion attempted to soothe her, to little avail. He turned to Marshal. "James, I trust you can transfigure is a shelter from the sand?"

Marshal nodded and got to work.

-0|+|0-

"Minister Shacklebolt," A young wizard nervously approached the Minister for Magic. "I have bad news, Sir. The prisoner exchange in America, it was ambushed. As the aurors were entering the government building, they stepped into a wandfight with the outlaws, Scallion and Marshal."

"Surely," the minister started. "Surely, they were captured."

"A few outlaws were killed," The young wizard explained, "One was captured. However, the American Government of Magical Affairs was just about washed completely out. They summoned a tidal wave, Sir."

The minister swore loudly. "How bad was it?" He didn't want to hear the answer.

"Deaths are in the tens of thousands, Sir. The wave continued on to the main land New York is in near ruins."

The minister cursed again. "Thank you." He supplied. "You may go, I have a speech to prepare.

**End Chapter**

Chapter notes: Several times, the entire story has completely changed its events due to a single sentence. Of course, I don't own anything.

Kenny IS NOT related in any way to Kenny from South Park. He is based off of a story I wrote several years ago, as are James and Ashley. They are all OC's.


End file.
